


color palette

by verzaubert



Series: freyja [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verzaubert/pseuds/verzaubert
Summary: she had a color palette for mostly everyone she had met





	color palette

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone done this before

She assigned certain colors to people, thus creating a color palette for everyone that she knew well enough. Most of the folk she had met had different shades of grey, since she did not find anything interesting about them to assign to a color. It wasn’t like she had lots of time. She just had a vivid imagination. She liked colors. She thinks that they say a lot. Therefore, by assigning groups of colors for certain people, she knows exactly how she sees them as. 

Most of them, like said before, were shades of grey. They did not stick out. Mediocre people will never make a difference to this world, and the same goes for the spectrum of grey tones. For some people, you may feel free to disagree, but she is observant. Not obsessed. Many silent folk are quite observant. 

But there is one person that stuck out to her. 

He had the most vivid colors in his imaginary assigned palette. 

He had the right to have them. He was anything but ordinary, and she definitely understood. Remember, many silent folk are quite observant. 

His palette starts out with ** _ brown_ ** . Not some flat, monotone brown. Nothing of the sort. This brown was like a pool of honey, but at the same time, it was like tree bark. She got the color from his eyes. The windows to the very soul, as many say. Once she stared into his eyes, she found it difficult to stop staring. It was as if she was in a deep trance, the relaxing color of honey and bark mixed together. She had never seen anything like it. 

The palette continues with  ** _yellow_ ** . He had an aura as bright as the light that fireflies illuminate. She did not think of the sun when she thought of this yellow. She thought of the opposite time of day, when the enchanting creatures came out to make surroundings glow. He had never reminded her of the sun. Instead, he really did remind her of a firefly. He made the path brighter and less frightening for her. Light against her dark. 

He reminds her of a lush  ** _green _ ** as well. That lively green- when you feel natural. Alive. Beautiful forests and alluring fjords. Nothing better to feel in the world. Not many people have that effect. To make you feel as happy and free as the remaining forces of nature. She is not surprised that he is one of those chosen few that makes you feel that way. 

He was also the brightest  ** _blue_ ** . She felt so serene with him, so laid-back. She remembers those times when they would sit on an old apartment rooftop in some random New York City borough- mostly Brooklyn or Queens- from the afternoon, when the sky was  _ that certain blue _ \- to sunset. To shades of lilac, coral, yellow, and orange. Dusk. Not only that, but he wore an outfit with this type of blue daily, which had given her inspiration for such a color. She usually does not think of the outfit and where she got the color from- she loves to think about peaceful moments. 

The last color on his color palette was something that she did not like to think about. It has horrible meaning behind it. It was a certain type of  ** _red_ ** , that red that gave you an uneasy feeling. Something like blood. Yeah, that was what she was thinking about. Blood. The end of his color palette was also how he had passed- with red. She had thought back to the time that she had found him, that  _ damned _ outfit, mask off, tainted with the  _ unholy crimson _ . How his body had went limp before she was even close to him. She was too late-

_ That is enough. Stop thinking of that. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's obvious who the characters are but anyways idk if someone did this before but im tired i just came back from prague enjoy


End file.
